Krieger
Schon seit es Kriege gibt streben Helden aus allen Völkern danach, die Kunst der Schlacht zu beherrschen. Im Krieger vereinen sich Stärke, Führungsqualitäten und ein unermessliches Wissen über Waffen und Rüstungen, um in einer glorreichen Schlacht den Feind in den Untergang zu stürzen. Allgemeines Die Schlachtrufe eines Kriegers verleihen seinen Freunden Mut und lassen Gegner vor Angst erzittern. Mit legendärer Präzision finden Krieger noch so schmale Lücken in der Rüstung und trennen Kniesehen mit wild aufblitzendem Stahl durch. Jeder erschlagene Drache, jeder gestürzte verderbte Tyrann und jeder Dämon, der aus Azeroth verbannt wurde, kennt die Angst vor diesen schrecklichen Kriegsfürsten. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft - Klasse: Krieger Krieger sind der Inbegriff des furchtlosen Kämpfers in der Schlacht, und ihre schiere Kampfkraft macht Verbündeten Mut und lässt ihre Feinde verzweifeln. Krieger sind Experten darin, alle Arten von Nahkampfwaffen zu verwenden und verfügen über unglaubliche körperliche Stärke und Geschicklichkeit, weshalb sie als Kämpfer an der Front und als Kommandanten auf dem Schlachtfeld gut geeignet sind. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion - Klassenvorschau Krieger (11.11.2015) Informationen Krieger achten sorgfältig auf ihre Ausrüstung und stellen sich dem Feind von Angesicht zu Angesicht, um Angriffe einfach so an ihrer schweren Rüstung abgleiten zu lassen. Sie nutzen verschiedene Kampftechniken und eine Vielzahl von Waffentypen, um weniger schlagkräftige Mitstreiter zu beschützen. Ein Krieger muss sich seine Wut, die Macht hinter seinen wirkungsvollsten Angriffen, mit Bedacht einteilen, um im Kampf besonders effizient zu sein. * Art: Tank, Nahkämpfer * Standardleisten: Gesundheit, Wut * Verfügbare Rüstungen: Stoff, Leder, Schwere Rüstung, Platte, Schilde * Verfügbare Waffen: Bögen, Armbrüste, Dolche, Faustwaffen, Schusswaffen, Einhändige Äxte, Einhändige Streitkolben, Einhändige Schwerter, Faustwaffen, Stäbe, Zweihändige Äxte, Zweihändige Streitkolben, Zweihändige Schwerter WoW: Warlords of Draenor Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor erhalten alle Krieger-Spezialisierungen einen Bonus von 5 % auf bestimmte Sekundärattributboni aus allen Quellen. Dieser Bonus wird durch neue passive Fähigkeiten oder zusätzliche Effekte vorhandener passiver Fähigkeiten gewährt. * Waffen: Meisterschaft * Furor: Kritischer Trefferwert * Schutz: Meisterschaft WoW: Legion * Ordenshalle: Die Himmelsfeste (Hallen der Tapferkeit) Ein wichtiges Ziel für Krieger in WoW: Legion besteht darin, ihre Anpassbarkeit durch Talente zu erweitern, ganz besonders für Waffen und Furor. Beide Spezialisierungen haben jetzt fünf Reihen von grundlegenden Durchsatztalenten, mit einer starken Mischung aus aktiven Rotationsfähigkeiten, Passivfähigkeiten, ausgelösten Effekten, Fähigkeiten mit Abklingzeiten und anderen interessanten Effekten. Artefaktwaffen Krieger haben als furchtlose Kämpfer drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Waffen, Furor und Schutz. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Strom'kar der Kriegsbrecher (Zweihandschwert). Waffen. Waffenkrieger sind geduldige Kämpfer, die schwere Zweihandwaffen im entscheidenden Moment eines Kampfes zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Es ist wenig verwunderlich, dass Waffen wie Stromkar, der Kriegsbrecher von ihnen bevorzugt werden, eines der gewaltigsten Großschwerter der Welt. * Kriegsschwerter der Valarjar (Einhandschwert). Furor. Furorkrieger sind hartnäckige Gegner, die es lieben, ein möglichst großes Gemetzel anzurichten. Mit den Kriegsschwertern der Valarjar in ihrem Arsenal gelingt es ihnen bestimmt, ihren Blutdurst auf dem Schlachtfeld zu stillen. * Schuppe des Erdwächters (Schild). Schutz. Die Schuppe des Erdwächters passt am besten zu Schutzkriegern. Diese Kämpfer lassen ihre Gegner quasi gegen eine Wand laufen, und mit diesem Schild sind sie wirklich nahezu unaufhaltbar. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Kriegers, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Krieger Spezialisierungen thumb|right|300px Das Motiv des Kriegers reflektiert unsere eigene Geschichte, die bis zu alten Schlachten zurückreicht, in denen Nahkampf auf engem Raum mit Schwert und Schild das Rückgrat der Militärstrategie bildete. Krieger in World of Warcraft sind von dieser Tradition durchdrungen, und jede Spezialisierung erfüllt eine ganz bestimmte Rolle. Einige Krieger stehen mit Schilden an vorderster Front und schneiden dem Feind den Weg ab, während ihre Verbündeten sie von hinten mit Zaubern und Pfeilen unterstützen. Andere verzichten auf einen Schild und entfesseln ihren Zorn lieber mit tödlichen Waffen auf ihren bedrohlichsten Feind. Krieger sind eine sehr flexible Klasse, die viele verschiedene Spielweisen bietet. Der Krieger kann als defensiver Brecher mit Schild, als Schaden verursachender Schlächter oder als Kombination aus beidem fungieren. Ihre Fähigkeiten prädestinieren sie für den Nahkampf und ihre Standhaltungen bieten ihnen verschiedene Spezialfähigkeiten für jede Situation oder Gruppenkombination. Alles in allem ist der Krieger einer der besten, wenn es darum geht, die Aufmerksamkeit von Monstern zu gewinnen und auch zu behalten, während diese den Schwertern und Zaubern der Verbündeten zum Opfer fallen. Furor 120px|right Auf dem Schlachtfeld und in der Arena sind die gefürchtetsten Kämpfer oft die rasenden Berserker, die nach Schlachten lechzen und nach Blut dürsten. Nachdem sie ihr Leben mit Training und Kampfübungen verbracht haben, sind diese gnadenlosen Krieger zu Meistern des Gemetzels geworden und führen oft in jeder Hand eine Waffe, um ihre Zerstörungskraft zu maximieren. Selbst ohne den Schutz eines Schildes lässt der Furorkrieger seinen Gegnern kaum Gelegenheit, zuzuschlagen – es sei denn, er ist bereit tödliche Wunden zu erleiden, die ihm in einem Wirbelwind aus Klingen zugefügt werden, der jeden in seinem Weg niedermetzelt. Brutale Gewalt wird zu einem atemberaubenden Schauspiel, wenn Furorkrieger sich unerbittlich ins Schlachtgetümmel stürzen. Die Berserkerhaltung erlernt ein Krieger ab Stufe 30 bei Klannoc Macleod auf der Prügelinsel im Brachland. Quest 30: Der Ringkampf Ihr ohrenbetäubendes Heulen kann die gegnerischen Reihen von innen heraus aufbrechen. (TCG MdL, 117) Zu den Fähigkeiten im Bereich des Furor gehört weiterhin z.B. das 'Abfangen' sowie der 'Siegesrausch' , denn der Sieg eines Kriegers bedeutet Leid für einen anderen. Auch 'Zerschmettern' ist dabei nützlich, denn selbst Metall ist der Wut eines Furor-Kriegers nicht gewachsen. Am Ende ... überleben nur die Starken. Schutz Wie ihre Pendants sind auch Schutzkrieger geradewegs auf körperliche Überlegenheit ausgerichtet und sind mit der Kunst des Nahkampfs auf engem Raum aufgewachsen – doch was sie von ihren Waffenbrüdern unterscheidet, ist ihre berechnende Herangehensweise. Sie legen ein geradezu übernatürliches Talent für Klinge und Schild an den Tag, womit sie die Angriffe ihrer Gegner zunichte machen und Gelegenheiten für Gegenangriffe eröffnen. Für den Schutzkrieger ist es bedeutungslos, der zäheste Soldat an der Front zu sein, wenn seine Verbündeten den Angriffen anderer ausgesetzt sind. Standhafte Beschützer sind für den Erfolg jeder militärischen Kampagne unabdingbar – der Schutzkrieger will ein unerschütterlicher Wall sein. Als Krieger ist eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben... der Schutz. Sie sind der Schild von Allianz und Horde und sorgen für die Sicherheit ihrer schwächeren Brüder. Die Kraft im Schild eines Kriegers kommt dabei aus seinem Inneren. Nichts erweckt die Größe der Wackeren Beschützer eher, als allein zwischen Sieg und Niederlage zu stehen. (TCG HvA, 148) Die 'Verteidigungshaltung' erlernten die jungen Krieger der Horde bei Veteranen wie z.B. Uzzek bei der Fernwacht im Brachland. Quest 10: Weg der Verteidigung Bestanden sie seine Prüfung und bewiesen ihre Tauglichkeit, unterrichtete er sie außerdem in den Fähigkeiten 'Rüstung zerreißen' und 'Spott'. * "Unterwerft die Zeit selbst Eurem Willen, um die Welt vor der Zerstörung zu schützen." (Schicksalgeber, Plattenrüstung) Waffen In allen Kulturen und Königreichen werden Männer und Frauen mit großer körperlicher Stärke zu mächtigen Kriegern, indem sie ihre Stärke, Ausdauer und Kampfkunst auf die Probe stellen. Ihre Freundschaften schließen sie nicht im Unterrichtsraum, der Taverne oder der Werkstatt, sondern in den Duellgruben und in der Arena. So wie eine Kindheit voller Kämpfe das Schicksal eines Kriegers definiert, bestimmt die Wahl seiner Waffe seine Rolle auf dem Schlachtfeld. Waffenkrieger greifen dabei instinktiv nach Zweihandwaffen. Das ist nicht einfach nur Geschmackssache, es drückt den Charakter des Waffenträgers aus. Waffenkrieger sind im Kampf geduldig und warten den Moment ab, in dem ein Gegner seine Deckung verliert. Mit Zweihandwaffen können sie vernichtende, überwältigende Angriffe ausführen, die die Schwächen ihrer Feinde ganz ausnutzen. Fähigkeiten thumb|Tier 10-[[Rüstungsset]] Krieger können rasende Berserker oder in Stahl gehüllte Kampfmaschinen sein, fähig, enormen Schaden abzufangen und damit ihre Verbündeten vor Gefahren zu schützen. Sie haben Zugriff auf eine große Auswahl an Fähigkeiten, vom Verstümmeln ihrer Feinde bis zum Austeilen von enormen Mengen an Schaden in sehr kurzer Zeit, und können die Kampffähigkeiten ihrer Verbündeten mit ihren Schlachtrufen verbessern. Sie beschäftigen hervorragend mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig und gewinnen dabei Wut durch jeden ausgeteilten oder eingesteckten Treffer, die sie in ihren zahlreichen Spezialfähigkeiten wieder freisetzen. wow-europe.com * Anspornender Schrei - (Waffen, Furor). Gewährt Euch sowie allen Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitgliedern erhöhte maximale Gesundheit. Sobald dieser Effekt endet, geht die Gesundheit verloren. * Drohruf - Versetzt das gegnerische Ziel in Angst und Schecken und schlägt Gegner in die Flucht. Betroffene Ziele sind desorientiert. * Entwaffnen - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Entwaffnet den Gegner, sodass dieser seine Waffe und seinen Schild zeitweilig verliert. Entwaffnete Kreaturen verursachen deutlich weniger Schaden. * Inspirierende Präsenz - (Waffen, Furor). Ihr inspiriert alle Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder in der Nähe und erhöht Ihre Vielseitigkeit. * Sturmangriff - Stürmt auf einen Gegner zu und macht ihn bewegungsunfähig. Erzeugt Wut. Furor Furor ist eine thematisch grandiose Interpretation des klassischen Krieger-Archetyps. Um das Motiv einer unerbittlichen Tötungsmaschine besser zu transportieren, haben die Entwickler das Furor-Gameplay in WoW: Legion darauf aufgebaut, schnell Wut aufzubauen und dann mit 'Toben' durchzudrehen. Besonders 'Wutanfall' ist jetzt bedeutend mächtiger und verstärkt das Angriffstempo, zusammen mit auf Basis der Meisterschaft erhöhtem Schaden. * Abfangen - Stürmt auf einen Gegner zu, verursacht Schaden (basierend auf Angriffskraft) und betäubt ihn 3 Sek. lang. * Befehlsruf - Erhöht die Ausdauer aller Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder im Umkreis von 30 Metern und erzeugt Wut. Hält 2 Min. lang an. * Berserkerhaltung - Eine offensive Haltung. Erhöht den verursachten Schaden um 10%. * Berserkerwut - Immun gegenüber Furcht-, Kopfnuss- und Handlungsunfähigkeitseffekten. Bei erlittenem Schaden wird zusätzliche Wut erzeugt. Zitat: "Nichts spornt den Drang zu töten so sehr an wie der Geschmack des eigenen Bluts." (TCG FdS, 91) * Blutdurst - Greift das Ziel in blutrünstiger Raserei an, verursacht mäßigen körperlichen Schaden, erzeugt Wut und stellt Gesundheit wieder her. * Demoralisierender Ruf - Verringert den verursachten körperlichen Schaden aller Gegner im Umkreis. * Heldenhafter Sprung - * Herausforderungsruf - * Hinrichten - Versucht, einen Gegner zu erledigen und fügt ihm enormen körperlichen Schaden zu. Kann nur gegen Ziele mit weniger als 20 % Gesundheit eingesetzt werden. Zitat: "Einem Krieger gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen, ist ein Todesurteil." (TCG HvA, 141) * Meisterschaft: Ungezügelte Wut - Erhöht den Schaden, den Ihr in einem Wutzustand verursacht. * Schlachtruf - Der Krieger schreit und erhöht so die Stärke und Beweglichkeit aller Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder. Zudem gewinnt er 20 Wut. Hält 2 Min. lang an. Zitat: "'Für Lordaeron!' 'Für Khaz Modan!' 'Für die Horde!' - Azeroth hat sie alle gehört." (TCG HvA, 135) * Siegesrausch - * Spalten - Ein weitreichender Angriff, der beim Ziel und seinen nächsten Verbündeten Waffenschaden plus zusätzlichen Schaden verursacht. Zitat: "Zwei Leichen sind besser als eine." (TCG HvA, 138) * Toben - Entfesselt eine Reihe von brutalen Schlägen, die enormen körperlichen Schaden verursachen. 'Toben' verursacht immer Schaden, als ob Ihr Euch in einem Wutzustand befinden würdet. * Tollkühnheit - Berserkerhaltung * Wirbelwind - Berserkerhaltung * Wutanfall - Passiv. Kritische Treffer mit 'Blutdurst' oder das Aktivieren von 'Berserkerwut' lösen einen Wutanfall aus, der das Angriffstempo und den erlittenen Schaden erhöht. * Wütende Regeneration - * Wütender Schlag - Ein mächtiger Schlag mit beiden Waffen, der hohen körperlichen Schaden verursacht. Kann nur eingesetzt werden, während Ihr Euch in einem Wutzustand befindet. * Zerschmettern - Zerschmettert den Gegner und verursacht Waffenschaden plus zusätzlichen Schaden. * Zuschlagen - Kampf- oder Berserkerhaltung Schutz Schutzkrieger sind stark mit der Geschichte von Kriegern verbunden und sind der Inbegriff der Tankrolle im Spiel. In WoW: Legion wird 'Schildbarriere' durch eine neue Fähigkeit ersetzt, 'Schmerzen unterdrücken', die den erlittenen Schaden drastisch reduziert und als wichtigster Wutverbraucher fungiert. In Sachen Wut erzeugen Schutzkrieger Wut hauptsächlich, indem sie Schaden erleiden, unterstützt von einem Grundwert an Wuterzeugung durch den Einsatz von Fähigkeiten. * Donnerknall - Fügt allen Gegnern im Umkreis mäßigen Schaden zu und verringert ihre Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit. * Durchbohren - Zitat: "Rüstungen und Menschen haben mindestens eines gemeinsam: Sie funktionieren nicht mehr, wenn man ein großes Loch hinein macht." (TCG MdL, 118) * Heldenhafter Stoß - Verursacht sofort mäßigen körperlichen Schaden. * Letztes Gefecht - Wenn diese Fähigkeit aktiviert wird, gewährt sie vorübergehend zusätzliche maximale Gesundheit. Wenn der Effekt abklingt, geht die zusätzliche Gesundheit wieder verloren. Zitat: "Obwohl versehrt und blutig, weigerte sich Warrax einfach zu fallen." (TCG HvA, 143) * Meisterschaft: Kritisches Blocken - Erhöht Eure Blockchance und Eure kritische Blockchance. Erhöht außerdem Eure Angriffskraft. * Rache - Schwingt die Waffe in einem weiten Bogen und fügt allen Gegnern vor Euch hohen Schaden zu. Wenn Ihr erfolgreich ausweicht oder pariert, wird die Abklingzeit von 'Rache' zurückgesetzt. * Rüstung zerreißen - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Zerreißt die Rüstung des Ziels und verursacht den Effekt 'Rüstungsschwächung' (schwächt die Rüstung des Ziels). Zitat: "Wut zertrümmert, was Schmieden schufen." (TCG HvA, 149) * Schildblock - Hebt Euren Schild und blockt jeden eintreffenden Nahkampfangriff. Dieses Blocken kann einen kritischen Effekt erzielen. * Schildschlag - Verpasst dem Ziel einen heftigen Schlag mit Eurem Schild und verursacht hohen körperlichen Schaden. Verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden, während 'Schildblock' aktiv ist. * Schmerzen unterdrücken - Kämpft trotz Eurer Schmerzen weiter und ignoriert die nächste enorme Schadensmenge, die Ihr erleidet. * Spott - * Tiefe Wunden - Passiv. 'Verwüsten' und 'Rache' bewirken, dass das Ziel hohen körperlichen Schaden über Zeit erleidet. Dieser Effekt wird aufgehoben, wenn das Ziel volle Gesundheit erreicht. * Unnachgiebiger Wächter - Verteidigungshaltung gewährt Euch mehrere zusätzliche Boni. Erhöht Eure gesamte Ausdauer. Verringert die Chance, dass Ihr von Nahkampfangriffen kritisch getroffen werdet. Verringert die Chance, dass Eure Angriffe pariert werden. Verringert die Wutkosten von 'Donnerknall'. * Verteidigungshaltung - Eine verteidigende Gefechtshaltung. Verringert erlittenen Schaden und zugefügten Schaden. Erhöht erzeugte Bedrohung. * Verwüsten - Ein direkter Schlag, der mäßigen körperlichen Schaden verursacht. 'Verwüsten' hat eine Chance, die Abklingzeit von 'Schildschlag' zurückzusetzen. * Zauberreflexion - Hebt Euren Schild, reflektiert auf Euch gewirkte Zauber und verringert den erlittenen Magieschaden. Waffen In WoW: Legion werden wir mehr Spielstile auf Basis der Talentwahl möglich. Zudem wird die Meisterschaft der Waffenkrieger mit 'Kolossale Macht' ersetzt, die die Effektivität von 'Kolossales Schmettern' verbessert, was ihrem Motiv besser gerecht wird. Wie schon zuvor erzeugen Waffenkrieger ihre Wut über automatische Angriffe. * Donnerknall - * Gegenschlag - Ein sofortiger Gegenangriff gegen jeden Feind, der den Krieger im Nahkampf schlägt. Zitat: "Ein bedrängter Gegner kämpft doppelt so heftig." (TCG HvA, 170) * Heldenhafter Stoß - Ein heftiger Angriff, der den Nahkampfschaden erhöht und ein hohes Maß an Bedrohung erzeugt. Verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden gegen benommene Ziele. Zitat: "Eines Kriegers Klinge findet ihr Ziel gleichermaßen durch Willen wie durch Fertigkeit." (TCG HvA, 142) * Hinrichten - Versucht, einen Gegner zu erledigen, fügt dem Ziel hohen körperlichen Schaden zu und verbraucht zusätzliche Wut, um enormen zusätzlichen Schaden zu verursachen. Kann nur gegen Ziele mit weniger als 20 % Gesundheit eingesetzt werden. * Kolossales Schmettern - Zerschmettert die Rüstung des Gegners, fügt ihm enormen körperlichen Schaden zu und erhöht den Schaden, den Ihr ihm zufügt. * Meisterschaft: Kolossale Macht - Erhöht den Schaden von 'Kolossales Schmettern' und führt dazu, dass es den erlittenen Schaden zusätzlich erhöht. * Spöttischer Schlag - Ein spottender Angriff, der ein mittleres Maß an Bedrohung verursacht und das Ziel dazu zwingt, einige Sekunden lang seine Angriffe auf den Krieger zu fokussieren. Zitat: "Der Stolz, mehr noch als das Fleisch, ist leicht zu verletzen." (TCG HvA, 144) * Sturmangriff - Stürmt auf einen Gegner zu, erzeugt Wut und betäubt ihn. Zitat: "Ein Sturmangriff ist eines der Dinge, die immer für irgendjemanden schlecht ausgehen." (TCG HvA, 137) * Taktiker - Passiv. 'Zerschmettern', 'Wirbelwind' und 'Hinrichten' haben pro getroffenem Ziel eine Chance, die Abklingzeit von 'Kolossales Schmettern' zurückzusetzen. * Tödlicher Stoß - Ein heimtückischer Stoß, der hohen körperlichen Schaden verursacht und die Wirksamkeit jeglicher Heilung auf dem Ziel verringert. * Verwunden - Verwundet das Ziel und lässt bluten. Zitat: "Ich überließ ihm die Wahl: Stirb, Stückchen für Stückchen, oder auf einen Schlag." - Gorebelly" (TCG HvA, 146) * Zerschmettern - Zerschmettert den Gegner und fügt ihm mäßigen körperlichen Schaden zu. Talente Die Talente des Kriegers können seine bereits beeindruckende Verteidigung mit einem Schild noch weiter verstärken, die Tödlichkeit seiner zweihändigen Waffen verstärken oder sie mit beidhändigen Waffen zu noch wilderen Gegnern machen. Für einen Krieger ist Gewalt immer die Lösung. (TCG DdDP, 115) Dabei sind sie nicht gerade für ihr Feingefühl bekannt. Wer es ihren Reihen zu etwas bringen will, muss zäh sein und eine starke Verteidigung haben. Damit besteht er noch gegen Feinde, wenn andere schon niedergeschmettert wären. Krieger beherrschen auch den beidhändigen Kampf und zwei Schwerter sind schließlich noch mächtiger als die Feder. Die drei wichtigsten Dinge bei Waffen sind deshalb: reparieren, reparieren und reparieren. (TCG HvA, 168) Außerdem sollte die Schwertscheide immer geschmiert und die Klingen scharf sein. * Kriegstreiber - Euer 'Sturmangriff' betäubt das Ziel für Sek., anstatt es bewegungsunfähig zu machen. * Sicherung - Lauft mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ein Gruppen- oder Schlachtzugsmitglied zu, fangt den nächsten Nahkampf- oder Distanzangriff gegen dieses Ziel ab und verringert den von ihm erlittenen Schaden 6 Sek. lang um 20%. Ersetzt 'Einschreiten'. Furor * Raserei - Schlägt wutentbrannt auf das Ziel ein, fügt ihm mäßigen körperlichem Schaden zu und erhöht Euer Tempo. Schutz * Schilddisziplin - Passiv. 'Schildschlag' verlängert die Dauer von 'Schildblock'. 'Schildblock' erhöht den Schaden von 'Schildschlag'. Waffen * Titanische Macht - Passiv. Erhöht die Dauer von 'Kolossales Schmettern' um 200 %, halbiert jedoch seine Effektivität. Weiteres Wissenswertes Rassen thumb|[[Taurenkrieger.]] Je nach Rasse oder Ausrichtung sind folgende "Gruppierungen" von Kriegern bekannt: * Blutelfenkrieger * Draeneikrieger (Hand von Argus) * Gnomenkrieger * Goblinkrieger * Menschenkrieger (Arbeiter, Ritter, Soldat) * Nachtelfenkrieger (Schildwache) * Orc-Krieger (Grunzer) * Pandarenkrieger * Taurenkrieger (Klippenläufer) * Trollkrieger (Trollberserker, Bluttrinker, Henker) * Untoter Krieger (Todeswache) * Worgenkrieger * Zwergenkrieger (Pilot) Organisationen Die Krieger von Warcraft haben keine eigene Organisation. Sie gehören im Allgemeinen den Armeen an, in deren Dienst sie sich stellen, während die Kriegerhelden (also die Spieler) eher „einsame Wölfe“ sind. Vielleicht vereinigen sich diese furchtlosen Kämpfer eines Tages unter einem Banner und gründen das erste Kriegerbündnis der Welt, aber das steht alles noch in den Sternen. Blizzard Entertainment: Fragen an die kreative Entwicklung #4 Verwandte Themen Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Das T-13-Set für Krieger und ein visueller Rückblick * Blizzard Entertainment: Crashkurs: Krieger auf Stufe 90 (Video) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Krieger (11.11.2015) Quelle Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Klasse: Krieger Kategorie:Krieger NSC